


Rock Your World

by maghella



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Riding, Vaginal Sex, cute innocent baby leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghella/pseuds/maghella
Summary: Ada has sex with Leon to convince him she's on his side and not a traitor. Too bad he's a rookie in that field too.It's up to Ada to show him how it's done.





	Rock Your World

**Author's Note:**

> even though cleon is my fave, i had to write this. i apologize.
> 
> also, no beta reader so please point out any mistakes.

Ada rolled her eyes. She hated that it had come to this, but to keep in character she had to go through with it. 

Leon was above her, sloppily thrusting into her core. She could tell he wasn't very experienced, but it didn't matter. It was actually kind of cute, if anything.

_Focus Ada. You didn't come here to get lost in the dreamy blue eyes of some rookie cop. It's already bad enough that I have to take this detour to con him into thinking I'm on his side._

She heard him grunting from above her. He was close. And she wasn't at all. She rolled her eyes again. As much as she liked her lovers inexperienced, she didn't like it when they were in charge. Ada figured she'd let him finish and then take control. _Show him what it's like to have a real lover._

Leon pulled out and released on her mons pubis. _What a fucking mess. He definitely doesn't know what he's doing._

Despite her exasperation, she feigned a tender expression. She smiled at him and he returned it. She felt herself melt. He was just so damn cute.

“Leon,” she murmured. “Would you like me to show you how it's really done?” She batted her eyelashes.

She watched the blush spread over his cheeks. _Aw, he's embarrassed. How cute._

“W-was I not good?” he stammered, not looking at her.

“No, no. Not at all. You were great.” Ada felt her heartstrings tug. “But I want to show you something.” She pushed herself up into a sitting position. Leon was still blushing.

“O-okay.” 

_Perfect. Maybe this time I can actually get off._

She stood up and motioned for him to lay down where she had just been. He complied.

_I hope this table isn't poorly made. It'd totally ruin my orgasm if it fucking falls apart._

She climbed atop him, crawling until her crotch was situated over his. She sat down on his hips. He looked nervous. _He's probably never done this before. Guys are so used to being in control._

He was looking up at her like a deer caught in headlights. _Like a little puppy. My puppy._ She caught herself. _No. Stop thinking like that. I have a mission to complete._

She moved her hand to stroke his cheek. He really was cute. 

“Leon, have you ever had sex with the woman on top before?” she asked, adding a certain degree of coyness to her voice. 

Unsurprisingly, he shook his head confirming he hadn't. _So cute._

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before lifting her hips and taking his cock in her hand, lining him up with her entrance. 

_Time to rock his world._ She smirked at the thought and sank down on his cock. 

He let out some sort of gasping moan and grasped at her hips. She stayed in place for a second, studying his face. He seemed dazed, like he couldn't believe what was happening. She started to move her hips, just grinding back and forth. She didn't want him to blow his load just yet. 

His grip remained tight on her hips. She put her hands over his and smiled down at him. _So fucking cute._

After grinding against him for a bit, she decided to finally move. She lifted herself up and then sat back down slowly. He tried to stifle a moan. She moved slowly a few more times and then sped up her ministrations. Leon could not keep himself from making noise when she did this. The sounds were music to her ears. She loved when she could reduce her partners to a whining mess. Men were always so convinced they knew how to give the best pleasure, but they were all so vanilla and basic, barely daring to venture outside of missionary or doggy style. _Ha. Wait until they meet me._

She set the pace of her movements to a punishing one, bouncing up and down on Leon's cock hard and fast. Ada felt the tip of his cock brushing against her cervix.

_Mmmmm. This is how it's done. I'll come this time for sure._

The pressure against her womb brought her closer and closer to climax. She fluttered her pussy walls around him. He was close again. She brought her hands to her tits, palming them. Leon's eyes widened, like he couldn't believe she was touching herself. She smirked and moved one of the hands in between her legs, fingering her clit. She tweaked her nipple into a hardened bud while running the pad of her thumb over her pearl in a circular motion. 

_Close close close. Ahhh this is too good._

She threw her head back. This is how it was supposed to be. The woman climaxing too, not only the guy. She felt bad for all the women who had to fake their orgasms just to stroke their partner’s fragile ego. 

Her climax was intense, she felt herself spasming around him. She cried out before moving a hand to cover to mouth. They didn't need anyone or anything hearing them. 

Ada was still in the midst of coming down from her high when she felt Leon cum inside of her. She moved her hand to her clit and rubbed, making her pussy squeeze him. She wanted to milk him. He was a whimpering mess all through his orgasm. 

She laid down on top of him, leaning her forehead against his. 

“Good boy,” she whispered.

She stayed there for about a minute longer before dismounting him and getting off the table. She began to look around for something to clean herself up with. His semen was running down the inside of her thighs. It was on her pubic mound too. Ada frowned at that realization. 

She finally found a cloth and squatted to clean herself. She wiped his essence away from her. She threw the cloth to the side and picked up her clothes. She clasped her bra and tugged her panties on. She then pulled on her red dress. She looked over at Leon, who was still just laying on the table.

“C'mon, Kennedy. We've gotta get a move on.” She picked up his pile of clothes and brought it to him. 

He looked over at her, a content smile settled on his features. “I didn't know that a girl on top could be so-” he stopped himself, seemingly dumbfounded at what to say.

“Pleasurable? Gratifying? Pleasing? Fun?” she offered.

“Yeah that.” 

She turned away from him and laughed to herself. _Men. They all think like that until they try it._

Leon got up from the table and started to redress. She opened the door of the room they were occupying and peered out, seeing if they had garnered the attention of some new ungodly creature. There was nothing there. It appeared they hadn't. 

“Ready to get a move on?” she heard Leon chirp from behind her. His voice had a twinge of post-coitus merriment to it. 

“Mhm.” 

Leon picked up his things and started out toward the door. Ada did the same. As she started walking, she felt a pang of discomfort spread from her core and through the lower half of her body.

_Wearing heels was not a good choice._

**Author's Note:**

> i've been on such a writing kick lately! please give me prompts either in the comments or on my [ask](https://ask.fm/mvghella) :)


End file.
